


end of a hai

by softdadironman



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Cute Spencer Reid, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, I STG Im Not A Furry, I literally hate werewolve aus but I had this idea and I had to, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Reid is Baby, Team as Family, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdadironman/pseuds/softdadironman
Summary: Reid’s whole life is a textbook definition of overcoming obstacles. As the only human of the werewolf dominated field of the FBI, he time and time again has to prove himself to earn his spot among them.The wolves in question? A pack of dotting mothers when it comes to their youngest.And when he gets sick?Well, they won’t stop at anything until he’s better.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & BAU team, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid & Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid & Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 49
Kudos: 505





	1. Chapter 1

_ 7:54 p.m. 1998. Nevada, Las Vegas.  _

Spencer Reid could  _ not  _ sit still. 

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. A glass shattered downstairs — his mother had awoken from her post-episode nap. His heart raced faster. 

_ 7:55 _

The clock was moving too fast. He wasn’t ready. 

He shut his eyes. 

He couldn’t look. 

He took in a shaky inhale to calm himself, but nothing could ease his mind. 

Today was the day he found out who he was. 

His father was a wolf; his mother human. 

Reid winced at the memories of his father in his altered form. 

It’s funny. When someone leaves like that, you can’t remember anything good. 

The only thing that comes to his mind is his father’s teeth. 

It was a terrifying thing. 

_ 7:56 _

Nothing… nothing happened. 

He’s eighteen. He’s officially eighteen years past his birth date. 

He’s not a wolf.

Calm washed over him, and he relaxed. 

A clatter of pans erupted through the house. 

He was his mother’s child. 

Carrying after her genetically? Not that calming. 

But, still, he took pride in that — taking after his schizophrenic mother rather than his traitorous birth father and his wolf genetics. 

It was okay. 

_ 9:45 a.m. 2006. Quantico, Virginia.  _

Spencer Reid is 25 years old. 

He hates these parties. Mixers. 

All through college he avoided them. 

Now, even in his workplace, he can’t avoid them.

He spots Jason across the room and makes eye contact with him. He makes a wave at the man, who is invested in a conversation with a dark-haired man. Jason simply ignores him, a silent order for him to socialize. 

He groaned internally. He hated this place. 

He didn’t mean that, of course. He loved this place. It’s his dream, what he’s worked for all this time. 

He just really hates parties. Socializing.

There’s not that many humans in the police force. It’s alpha wolves only, leaving little room for others. Spare omega wolves here and there. 

But no humans have  _ ever  _ been in the BAU. 

Spencer’s the first one. 

But that’s fine. He’s used to it. After all, he graduated highschool at twelve years old. 

Being the most “vulnerable” in the room is child’s play. 

“You’re Doctor Reid!” 

Spencer had spent this entire time focusing on his drink. And now someone was talking to him. 

He turned around.

His eyes popped out of his head. 

She was a beautiful woman, dressed  _ very  _ strangely, out of the dorm, and wearing six inch heels.

_ Was she lost?  _

He had to blink in confusion. “I am,” he said slowly. “Do I know you?” 

“No, but I know who  _ you  _ are,” she said, slipping into the seat next to him. “Sorry if that’s creepy,  _ but  _ I have to do extensive research on all our team members. I’m Penelope Garcia. It’s nice to meet you.” 

She stuck her hand out to shake. He didn’t reciprocate. “I don’t shake.” She made a confused face but took her hand back. 

“You’re germaphobic, huh?” 

“It’s actually safer to kiss,” he said, and she raised her eyebrow. 

“Is that an invitation? Because there’s only one co worker I am interested in and that’s—“ 

“Derek Morgan,” a new voice said. A man was leaning over her shoulder a second later with a drink in his hand. “You’re the new kid?” 

_ New kid,  _ Spencer grimaced.  _ I’m 25, almost 26. Not a kid anymore. _

He didn’t say anything, choosing to ignore him. 

He continued, “You’re so young. How old are you?” 

“He’s 25,” Garcia answered. “His birthday’s coming up soon. Next month, if I remember correctly.” 

“25,” Morgan remarked, astounded. “That’s… Wow.” 

Spencer avoided making eye contact with either of them. He looked to the right, catching Gideon’s attention who was now making his way over with the man by his side. 

“Well, that’s two less introductions I have to make,” Gideon said, gesturing to the man aside him. “This is Aaron Hotchner.” 

He knew damn well who the man was. Garcia isn’t the only one who did her research.

He knew who his boss was. 

He was prepared. 

He could tell by his stoic expression, the same one he wears in all his pictures (now was no exception), he was an alpha. That much was obvious. 

He was ready to have to fight tooth and nail for a place on the team. 

“Spencer Reid,” he introduced. 

“I look forward to having you on my team.” 

Spencer had to hide his surprise. 

“Y-yeah. I… I look forward to being here.” 

A quick profile of the man told him this was one less man he had to fight. 

  
  


Things had turned out alright. Some of them were distrustful at first. Elle, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan had all grown attached to him quickly — especially after he repeatedly pulled through on cases. 

When Rossi joined, he was wary. Couldn’t trust him. 

But they’ve come a long way since then. 

_ 6:48 p.m. Denver, Colorado.  _

They’d just gotten done with a case. 

Spencer’s bag was slung over his shoulder. He was filling up a travel cup with shitty hotel coffee when a pair of hands slapped down on his shoulder. 

He didn’t have to look to know it was Morgan. 

“Is that your seventh cup today?” 

“No,” he said, shrugging his hand off of him. He grabbed a handful of creamers. 

It was his ninth, but Morgan didn’t have to know that. 

“You look worse than usual,” he noted, putting his hand back on him to tug him forward so he could get a good look at his face. 

“Gee, thanks, Morgan,” he said, shifting his eyes away from him. 

Typical alpha wolf. So handsy.

It was kind of annoying. 

“Seriously, man, you sleeping okay?” 

That’s another downside of being the only human on the team. 

Wolves aren’t always jerks. A lot of them are. Good lord, most of them all. 

But these wolves? They had an overwhelming need to protect. 

And those who were evil? They got the worst from them. 

They found compassion almost always. 

They weren’t what he thought they’d be. They understood each other. He didn’t judge them for their DNA, and neither did they. 

That doesn’t mean they don’t worry. 

That need to protect? 

It’s exemplified when it comes to Reid. 

Even though he can take care of himself, he’s still a magnet for trouble. And they make sure to protect him, to care for him. 

They’re a close tight-knit pack. 

And then there’s Reid, the odd one out. He’s awkward, often puts himself away from the group. Each time, they pull him back in.

_ 7:26. Waffle House.  _

“Em, this is the last time you get to pick.” 

They were scrunched into a booth. Hotch’s suggestion was something “quick” to get before the flight home, and for some ungodly reason, Emily suggested Waffle House. 

Next thing they knew, they were here. 

“You’re all dressed awful fancy for a place like this,” the waitress said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was young, obviously from out of town. She was checking out Rossi. Obvious daddy issues. Obvious desperateness for a good tip. “What can I get you to drink?” 

They made their way around the table, but when it got to Reid, he barely got one syllable out. “Cof—“ 

“He’ll have a water,” Hotch interrupted swiftly. 

“O-Oh,” the waitress said, adjusting quickly, offput by his sternness. She smiled nervously. “Of course. I’ll, uh, get those right out for you.” 

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Reid shot a glare at Hotch. “We’re not working right now.” Hotch didn’t look like he cared too much. He raised an eyebrow slightly in amusement. “And you’re not my pack leader.” 

Emily covered her mouth and elbowed JJ. “Someone’s grumpy tonight.” 

“You just  _ had  _ a coffee,” Morgan added. “Right before we left.” 

Hotch and Reid ignored the others. They stared at each other. 

When the waitress came back with the drinks and to get their orders, Reid requested a coffee with his meal.

“That makes number eight,” Morgan sighed, shrinking in the booth. 

“Eleventh, actually,” Rossi corrected, earning a sharp glare (which was more of a pout than anything) from Reid. 

“They were small cups,” Reid mumbled in his defense. 

The waitress came back with the food. “Can I get y’all anythin’ else?” she asked, setting the coffee down in front of Reid. 

“Actually, may I have some creamer?” he asked. She slipped a hand into her apron pocket and pulled out a handful of creamers. “Here you go, sweetheart.” 

A hostile air fell across them, one the waitress was not oblivious too. She chuckled nervously. “Well, if y’all need anythin’ else, give me a holler, alright?” She fled the scene. 

Reid reached for the sugar, but Hotch snatched it back before he could get the chance. “Could I have two packets, please?” 

“No.” 

Emily was shrinking slowly in her seat. She and Morgan exchanged glances. “This is fun,” JJ remarked, resting her face into her hand. 

“I, for one, am starved,” Rossi said, picking up his fork and knife. 

Hotch and Reid made no move. 

They just… stared. 

This was getting uncomfortable. 

“How much sleep have you gotten in the past week?” Hotch asked, breaking the ice. 

“I don’t know,” he said. 

Hotch scoffed. “Now, I know that’s a lie. Why don’t you try that one again?” 

Avoiding the question, he said, “I never really sleep that much, anyways. I function fine off of four hours.” 

“You do,” Hotch agreed, humming slightly. “But that’s not what you’re getting.” 

Reid may be good in the field, but he shows his emotions way too clearly around his teammates. His shock is plain as day. 

“I’m doing fine,” he spat at the alpha, challenging his gaze. 

“Are you?” he retorted right back, not backing down. “It’s no wonder you’re so sick.” 

His eyes widened in surprise. “I--How?” 

“See a doctor once we get back,” he said simply. 

And then it was over. They moved on. 

(Spencer still drank his coffee.) 

_ 10:15 p.m. Quantico, Virginia.  _

The office was empty, aside from a happy Garcia who waited there to greet them after their long, dreadful case. 

She dragged her pack members and Spencer into tight hugs. As soon as her arms wrapped around the hesitant Spencer, she knew something was wrong. “You’re burning up.” She pressed two fingers to his forehead. 

“I know,” he said, not unkindly. “I just took some ibuprofen.” 

“Here, put your bag in my car,” she said, fussing over him. 

He rolled his eyes. “Garcia, I’m okay.” He had to break a smile. “Really, I’m fine.” 

She bit her lip. “You sure?” 

“Of course,” he said, picking up his messenger bag and slipped it over his head. “When am I not?” 

As he walked away, she mumbled, “All the time.” 

_ 9:38 a.m. Minute Clinic.  _

“Just a fever,” the doctor said, scratching at his head. “Not the flu. Not strep. Sorry, I wish I had more answers for you.” 

“Did you test for--” 

“We tested for everything, Doctor Reid. It’s just a fever.” 

_ 10:20 a.m. The bullpen.  _

Honestly, it’s a miracle he even made it into the office. After collapsing on the train and missing his stop and having to sprint ten blocks to make it to the office…. 

It’s been a rough morning to say the least. 

“Hey, Spence,” JJ greeted, holding a mug in her hand. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” he lied, managing a smile. “How are you this morning?” 

As they broke off into conversation, Rossi knocked on Hotch’s door. He slipped in casually, discreetly closing the door behind him. 

Hotch didn’t have to guess. “You smelled it too?” 

Rossi scoffed. “How could I not?” He took a seat in front of his desk. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“No cases for a start,” he said. “He’s a ticking time bomb.” 

“I can take him home,” Rossi said, leaning back in his chair. 

Hotch raised an eyebrow. “He’ll be suspicious.” 

He snorted. “Won’t have a choice,” he said. “Kid’s sick as a dog. No pun intended.” 

“I’ll see what I can do about some time off,” Aaron said as Rossi stood up. “You worry about getting him fed and put to bed.”

It didn’t take long for Rossi’s mind to fill with plans on how to drag Reid into the pack’s shared home. Reid’s the only one on the team who doesn’t live in the mansion; he had been invited long ago (despite not being a part of the pack), but he insisted on living in his own cramped apartment. 

Apparently, he didn’t have to think too hard about it because the minute he had stepped out of the office he was met with a smirking Morgan. 

“He crashed,” he whispered, motioning over to the bullpen where Reid was slumped in his chair, face next to his mug of coffee. His chest rose and fell slowly. His face was at ease. 

“How’d that happen?” 

JJ, smiling victoriously, sauntered up to them with her purse slung over her shoulder. “It only took me a  _ little  _ melatonin in his coffee.” 

“And it worked?” Morgan asked in disbelief. “Maybe you should do that more often.” 

“Way ahead of you,” she said, sticking her hand in her pocket. “The pantry’s stocked with the stuff. I’ll need to stop by the store before coming home, though. There’s still some things he needs.” 

A sudden thud sounded through the bullpen. 

Reid has slipped out of his chair and sprawled out on the floor. Emily was at his side in an instant. 

With a heavy sigh, Rossi added, “I’ll see you all at home.” 

Reid stirred awake, slowly sitting up. Rubbing at his eyes, he let out a tired yawn. “Em?” he asked.

“Hey,” she cooed, setting a hand on his shoulder. She recoiled on contact. “Reid, I can feel the heat through your cardigan. Go home.” 

“‘S jus’ a fever,” he slurred. “Doc even said so himself.” 

Rossi crossed his arms over his chest. “Actual doctor? Not like the time you signed your own medical note after you were, you know, shot in the leg.” 

“Actual doctor,” Reid snapped. “Seriously, just a fever.” 

“And a high one at that,” Emily said. “Go home.” 

“What? I just got here.” Spencer staggered to his feet. 

“Yeah, and you fell asleep at your desk,” Rossi shot back. “Get your bag. I’m taking you home.” 

“What? There’s no way I’m—“ Rossi reached over and grabbed Reid’s messenger bag. “Morgan, a hand?” 

“Of course,” he said, arriving at the scene. 

Reid furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. “Your go bag is in the locker room, right?” Rossi asked as he walked off, not waiting for an answer. 

“Huh?” Reid asked. In his tired state his brain couldn’t keep up. He spun on his heels to ask Morgan, but before he could even begin speaking, Morgan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. “Morgan? What are you—“ 

“You should get sick more often,” Morgan said, keeping Reid high up on his shoulder as he walked through the doors. Many agents passing by gave him questioning looks, but Morgan just walked past them. Reid gave a hesitant wave to Strauss as Morgan carried him into the elevator. “I don’t mean that, so don’t take that seriously.” 

“What am I going to do, get sick on purpose?” As humiliating it was being a sack of potatoes on Morgan’s shoulder, he was too tired to argue. 

“You have  _ terrible  _ luck,” he said, unlocking his car door once they made it to the garage. Morgan opened the back door, threw him in, buckled him up, and closed the door before slipping into the driver’s seat. “You’re always sleep-deprived, malnourished, touch-starved… You’re a magnet for trouble.” 

“I’m not…” Whatever Reid was gonna say, it stopped short when he went limp against the window. 

Looking away from the road to check on him, Morgan was surprised to find him fast asleep. His chest rose and fell quickly, a light hiss sounding when he exhaled. 

Rossi slipped into the passenger seat, stuffing the go bag at his feet. 

“Somehow Hotch managed to squeeze out some time off for the pack,” Rossi whispered. He stole a peek at the boy sleeping soundly in the backseat. “I like him more like this. It’s quieter.” 

The car pulled to an abrupt start — Morgan hit his wheel and cursed at the truck in front of him. Reid sat up, startled. “Huh?” he asked, looking out the window. “This isn’t the way to my apartment.” 

“Pretty boy, if we leave you alone to take care of yourself, you’ll be dead by the next morning.” The light flashed green, and the truck revved and took off. “I think it’s best if you spend the night. Till you get better.” 

Morgan and Rossi exchanged glances and a knowing smirk at the last comment. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I  _ can  _ take care of myself,” he said, glaring at Morgan. Another yawn escaped his lips. “I’ve done it my entire life,” he added, much quieter. 

“Won’t is more like it,” Rossi corrected. 

Fuming in the backseat, Reid crossed his arms over his chest. He let his heavy eyelids fall down and sleep for the rest of the ride. 

When he awoke next, he was covered in an enormous blanket. Sitting up quickly in a panic, he looked around and found his messenger bag sitting on the bedside table. He slipped his phone out of his pocket. 

_ 2:38 p.m. The Bau’s Pack Home _

His clothes stuck to him with an uncomfortable amount of sweat. He cringed, prying at the sweater vest he wore. He slipped it off and unbuttoned the top button to let some heat out. 

Swinging his feet off of the bed, Spencer tried to step up, but his entire body ached. Putting a hand on the bed to support himself, he stepped off, sending him crashing into the ground. 

He couldn’t move. 

He doesn’t remember ever feeling this bad, and Spencer gets sick biannually. The flu is second nature to him, despite his vaccinations. 

A wave of nausea washed over him, and he clamped down on his mouth. He crawled over towards the nearest trash can and dry heaved. 

There was a knock on his door. “Spencer? You okay in there?” 

“Y-Yea,” he stammered, crawling up to his base. 

“Spence, I’m coming in,” she announced. Spencer didn’t detest. The door flew open, and a frantic JJ kneeled at his side. “I heard the thud. You alright?” He nodded, although he really wasn’t. “Let’s get you something to eat.” He groaned in response, but she was already taking his arm over his shoulder. She walked him out of the room, but he could barely keep up, even when putting most of his weight (which isn’t saying much) on her. 

Morgan walked up, grabbed Spencer’s wrist, and threw him over his shoulder. Spencer went with it, laying his head against his back and closing his eyes. Morgan patted his back comfortably. “You poor thing.” He carried him into the dining room and slipped him into a chair. Rossi sat down a glass and a bowl in front of him. A bag of saltines lay on the table. “Eat as much as you can.” 

“You made me soup?” Spencer asked, tired eyes blinking in slow surprise at Rossi. 

“My family has the  _ best  _ fever recipe,” Rossi said simply. “You’ll be better in no time.” 

Not wanting to be rude, he picked up the spoon. He was overjoyed he made him food, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. “Thank you,” he said, and he meant it. Still, he couldn’t fight the dread in his stomach. He scooped up some of the chicken noodle soup and chomped down hesitantly. His eyes lit up as soon as he swallowed it. “It’s good.” 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Rossi said. With that, he turned away to clean up the mess in the kitchen. 

As soon as he turned away, Reid reached out instinctively. Embarrassed, he quickly drew his arm back but he knew Morgan had seen it. 

“Drink some water,” he reminded him, taking a seat and pushing the glass towards Reid, who grabbed it reluctantly and began to chug it. “Slowly, kid. Small sips.” 

He felt like he hadn’t drank water in ages. He was dying of thirst, but it hurt to swallow. 

“How come you’re not eating?” Reid spoke, coughing a little with it. 

“You slept through dinner,” he answered simply, watching Reid eat his soup little by little. After a few more bites, he started to look like he’d be sick. “You don’t have to eat it all right now.” Reid glanced around Rossi. “Later, Reid.” He took the bowl back and carried it towards the sink. 

“No, I’ll eat it,” he said, not wanting to waste the food he made. Even as he said it, it was obvious he didn’t want to. 

Morgan knew this, brought the bowl to his mouth, and slurped straight out of it. After he was done, he slipped it into the sink. 

“You ate that so fast,” Spencer said, a little terrified at how quickly he downed it. Morgan flashed him a smirk before slipping a hand under his knees and another behind his back. 

Again, Spencer was too tired to argue. He managed a simple, “I can walk.” Morgan didn’t say anything, and neither did he. He carried Reid into the living room where the others were. 

As soon as he walked in, the wolf laying on the couch shifted into human form. Emily remained, drowning under a blanket. “You don’t have to shift back on my account.” Morgan dropped Reid next to Emily, who threw her blanket over him to share. JJ appeared with a bucket of cold water and a rag in hand. 

“I know it can be uncomfortable,” she said. 

Reid broke a smile, pulling the blanket over his knees. “I stopped being uncomfortable around wolves a long time ago.” Rossi came back from the kitchen to push a hot chocolate into his hands. “Thank you.” He stole a small sip. “Really, I don’t mind.”

“I don’t know many humans who could sit that easily in the middle of a wolf den,” Emily said, amused. 

“Not only that, but in  _ our  _ den,” Hotch said, appearing suddenly in the doorway, still wearing his work attire. He loosened his tie and sunk into a recliner seat. 

“You should live with us,” Emily said abruptly. 

Reid frowned. “I like my apartment, Emily.” 

“You belong here,” Morgan said. “We already have a room set up.” 

“You can harass him about moving in when he’s better,” JJ scolded, wringing out a rag to put on his forehead. 

“Thank you, JJ,” he said. 

“Anytime these big mean alphas are giving you trouble, you just come to me,” she said, earning a glare from Emily. 

“Rude,” she hissed, snatching the remote off the table. “Just for that, you don’t get to pick the movie.” 

“Reid gets to pick anyways since he’s our guest,” Morgan countered. 

The remote was thrown at him, but he couldn’t catch it with the mug in his hands. It hit him square in the forehead. “Morgan!” JJ hissed. “Are you okay, Spence?” 

Wincing, he set the mug down and picked up the remote. “I know the  _ best  _ documentary on—“ 

“No,” Rossi said, putting up a finger. “No documentaries.” 

“Oh,” he said, shutting up completely. 

Realizing he snapped at him (even though Reid is  _ very  _ used to people snapping at him due to his nerd tendencies, it still hurt), Rossi added, “How about that dork show you like? The British one?” 

“‘Doctor Who’?” he guessed, perking up. “Garcia will be upset if we watch it without her.” 

“Good thing I’m here,” she said suddenly, walking into the living room with a bag in hand. She dropped it behind the couch and pressed a kiss to Spencer’s cheek. “Hello, my pretties.” 

They all settled around and started the show. It wasn’t so bad for Hotch and JJ — they were used to watching worse shows with their children. Emily and Morgan were actually enjoying it.

Rossi was another story. Turns out, that didn’t matter because Reid fell asleep in the first episode. He conked out, collapsing against Emily. As soon as he was out, she shifted into her wolf form, wrapping around him. 

They turned off the television. “He’s so close to shifting,” Hotch said, sniffing the air. “And when he does, it’s going to hurt.” 

Garcia cringed in sympathy pain. “Poor baby.” 

“And you know he’s not going to accept any pain medication,” Morgan sighed. 

“Why not?” Rossi asked. “There’s no way you can let him go through this  _ without  _ help.”

“Shh,” JJ warned, putting a finger over her lips. “Don’t wake him.” She checked to make sure he was still asleep. “He won’t use narcotics. Not after…” 

“Tobias,” Hotch finished. “He’s strong. And we’ll be there for him.” 

A sudden whine erupted, Spencer curling in with himself. Emily pressed her snout on top of him. 

“You got everything?” Hotch asked. JJ nodded. “Good. It’s only a matter of time.” 

  
  



	2. where is my mind?

When he awoke, Reid was cold. A wolf was rested against him, and he had to move carefully not to wake her up. A quick look out the window told him it was still early night. 

The other wolves in the room were sound asleep. 

Reid sat up and reached out to pet the wolf head in front of him. She lifted her head in her sleep, allowing Reid to scratch under her neck. 

A small smile weaned itself on his face until a sharp pain jolted through his body. He flinched, hands flying to cover his mouth as he slipped off the couch. He braced himself on the floor and let out a small whimper. 

Nausea from the sudden pain overcame him, and he took in a deep inhale to try and steady himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to pass. 

A cold hand braced his face, tapping his chin lightly to catch his gaze. Hotch, silent, brushed his cheek before slipping a hand under each arm and hoisting him up. 

“Hotch—?” 

“Shh,” he hushed, holding him up like he was nothing. He balanced him on his hip and kept a tight arm around his waist. He carried him into a bedroom and tucked him under the comforter. He reached over to the bedside table and handed him a bottle of water and two pills. “This should help.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Not much, but better than the alternative.” 

Fear flashed through Reid’s eyes. He downed the ibuprofen. He curled up under the blanket, suddenly cold, and looked up to Hotch for help. He was stoic as usual, but the traces of pity were found on his face. 

Any bystander wouldn’t have recognized it, but he knew Hotch. He knew better. 

“Get some rest,” Hotch said simply. “I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” With that, he slipped out the room. 

Reid wasn’t tired. He just hurt. Ached. 

He got off the bed, taking the blanket with him, and explored the room. 

Bookshelves lined the walls. However, there were no books. On the bottom shelf was a game of chess, some cards, and a bin of different board games. 

They actually made him a room. 

He climbed off the bed, snatched a poker deck, and collapsed back on the bed. 

When Hotch closed the door gently behind him, he was met with a concerned Rossi. “How is he?”

“He’s hurting,” Hotch said. “And bad.” 

“And he doesn’t have any idea what’s happening?” 

“I think he does,” he said, stepping away from the door. “Most likely, he’s in denial.” 

“At least he’s getting rest right now.” They stopped. They looked at each other. They sighed. 

As quietly as he could, Hotch creaked open the door. 

There was a flutter on the bed — a blanket thrown in the air over Reid’s head. 

Exhausted, Hotch rolled his head to the side. He and Rossi closed the door behind them. “Reid, why are you awake?” 

“I’m… asleep.” 

Hotch creeped up to the bed, knowing just where to step to avoid the creaky floorboards. He grabbed ahold of the blanket and ripped it off to reveal a very awake Spencer with a chess board off to the side. 

“Checkmate,” Rossi said, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a seat on the side of the bed. 

“Why’re you up?” he asked, exasperated. 

“Do I have a bedtime?” he asked, snorting a little at the absurdity of it. 

“Yes.” There was no hesitation. “You’re sick, and you need rest.” 

“Hotch, you’re my Unit leader, not my pack leader,” he said, sitting up taller in the bed. He challenged the two older wolves in his room with a sharp gaze, but the staring contest was cut short when a tremor of pain jolted through his body. 

Rossi and Hotch went to his side instantly, but he pushed them away. “Leave me alone.”

“Reid.” 

“I said—“ 

“You’re shaking.” 

An understatement. 

Reid’s entire body was quivering. The same hands that pushed Hotch away were gripping on to his suit jacket. His big brown doe eyes were wet, but no tears would fall. 

Hotch grabbed his hands and slowly pried them off of him. “You need to sleep.” 

“I’ve gotten more sleep today than all of last week.” Reid sat up straighter, trying to calm himself, but the shaking would not subside. “I’m good.” 

“That doesn’t help your case much at all, Reid,” Rossi said, smiling wryly. “Get some rest.” 

Reid glared at him, testing his stare. He picked the blanket up with his tight grip and held on like his life depended on it. “Okay. Fine.” 

Neither Hotch or Rossi made any movement towards the door. “I’ll go to sleep.” He placed the chessboard on the other side of the bed for further emphasis. 

Neither were fooled. “We’re not leaving until you’re asleep.” He knew from Hotch’s face that he meant it. 

Reid opened his mouth to argue, but another jolt of pain surged through his body. He flew forward and gripped the sheets with a white knuckle grip. A hand rubbed circles into his back, and for once, he didn’t complain about it. Physical touch was never his thing, but that line was crossed somewhere when the pain became way too much. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Spencer fell into the lap in front of him with his forehead on his thigh. “I don’t feel good,” he confessed at last so quiet that the two wouldn’t have been able to hear if it wasn’t night time. 

“Reid, do you know what’s happening to you?” Hotch asked, still rubbing circles into his back. He slowly helped him to sit up, but Spencer couldn’t keep his head up. Hotch caught him easily, holding him up. 

“A fever,” he mumbled weakly, closing his eyes. “A real sucky, annoying one.” 

“Reid, think about it. The nausea, the drowsiness, the body aches, the mood swings.” Reid scrunched his nose at the last one. “What does that mean?” 

“Sounds like PMS,” Reid said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not sure where you’re going with this.” 

“You’re sick, Reid, and I think you know what it is.” 

Reid shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I know you know what you are,” Rossi said, tapping his chin to get him to keep his eyes open on him. “You’re too smart to not miss the signs.” 

Reid scoffed, “I know what you’re trying to imply, but--” The surges of pain were more often now, each worse than the last. “I’m not…!” His eyes grew more wet with each passing second, and he curled into Hotch more. 

He knew it wasn’t logical. He knew normally wouldn’t act like this, even when hurting like this. Something was wrong. 

Something was compelling him to bury himself in all the comfort the alpha could provide. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn’t stand feeling so far from the two in the room. 

“I don’t want to,” he whispered, grabbing on tight. “I really, really don’t want to be right all the time.” 

Hotch held him close, running his fingers through his messy brown hair. Rossi had Reid’s hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over his. 

Reid’s mumbling trailed off, his eyes shut, and his chest hitched slower and slower. Hotch gently set him down, but the second he separated, he twitched in pain. “I’m here,” he said, touching his arm. “It’s okay.” 

They stayed with him while he slept. Rossi was in his wolf form, resting on the end of the bed while Hotch lay next to Reid. 

Hotch woke in the night to soft crying. He sat up, but Reid was nowhere in sight. “Reid?” he called out, and got no response. Rossi shifted back, alarmed. “Spencer?” 

Hotch’s eyes dilated. The whimpering grew louder. 

He pulled back the blanket to reveal a small pup, one that couldn’t weigh more than a pound. 

“He’s so little,” Rossi said, scooping him up in his arms. “We knew he’d be young, but… Hotch, this is a newborn.” The pup gnawed on Rossi’s hand, but it didn’t hurt much. “Guess he’s hungry.” 

They carefully carried him out of the room, and when they did, they were met with the others, all awake. Emily rubbed at her eyes on the couch, but everyone else swarmed them. 

“He’s so cute,” Garcia cried. “And so small! How old is he?” 

“This has to be his first day,” Emily said, waking up and coming over to inspect him. She smelled the top of his head and smiled. “This is his first time shifting. Ever.” 

“He’ll have to see a doctor in the morning,” Hotch explained. The pack moved out of Rossi’s way to carry him into the homemade den they had prepared. He set him down on a pile of clothes (each member had donated a piece of their clothing), which proved to be comforting to the blind and deaf newborn that was their coworker. JJ shifted and lay down next to him and wasn’t at all surprised when he tried to gnaw on her. 

Hotch warmed up a bottle of milk for him. He greedily bit on and sucked at it. “Slowly,” he warned, pulling it away for a second. Puppy Reid wasn’t having it and gnawed on to his finger. “Reid, no.” He continued gnawing until the milk bottle was pressed to his mouth. 

“I’ve never heard of a wolf not shifting until this late in his life,” Morgan said, ruffling Reid’s short fur. “I figured maybe he had shifted a few times before and just didn’t know it.” 

“It’s extremely rare,” Hotch explained, setting the empty bottle down. “But it happens when a child doesn’t feel safe enough in his own home.” 

A somber air fell over the room. “He could never shift when he was too busy taking care of his mother.” 

“Or if his father was too busy abandoning him,” Morgan added, fuming. “Jesus Christ.” 

It was no matter. The past was the past. 

One thing for sure, each wolf in the room was going to adopt the pup as one of their own.  <

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to upload this before school tomorrow so enjoy! 
> 
> i wanted to say thank you to all the supportive comments (tbh i was expecting a lot of hate for my ignorance about wolf dynamics but ok i did my research on wolf pups so it's ok) but seriously thank you guys!! i hope y'all don't mind this is so short!!
> 
> as always, leave a comment or kudos if u enjoyed!! tysm ily all

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a furry for writing this. I am not a furry for writing this. I am not a furry for writing this. I—
> 
> ok no one @ me for my lack of knowledge, this is MY au, idek I’m just going with it so just don’t @ me ok, so uh I don’t wanna spoil anything but I will explain soon!! 
> 
> hope y’all liked,,, comment if u enjoyed/want more? ty! 
> 
> and no constructive criticsm please uWu


End file.
